Along a low-voltage power supply cable, need may arise to draw electrical power from the cable at any specific position for supplying power to an electrical device, such as a light/lamp in the garden where lighting is desired. A special type of electrical connector is used for this purpose, which is mounted on the cable at that position and is then screwed tight to pierce a pair of sharp pins into the cable cores for extracting power.
Connectors of this type are known in general, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,448 and 6,364,690, but they are not convenient to use, for example the cable leading to the electrical device is cumbersome to connect or disconnect.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcoming by providing a new or improved electrical cable connector of the type concerned.